Secrets
by not the usual baka
Summary: O.k. so Hakuoh has a secret, so what?
1. Secret souls

**Secrets**

_O.k. so Hakuoh has a secret, so what?_

_Well you'll just have to read and see ne._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Duel Masters._

* * *

**Chapter 1 Secret souls**

_I don't know what's wrong with me nowadays, but there is this part of me that seems to be taken over by the cold and darkness surrounding me, I'm having blank spots in my memory about the current events of my life. I would feel when I wake up all dirty, used and unable to move._

What is happening to me?

* * *

Once again I'm sitting playing cards with myself; it was a daily routine of being trapped in this hellhole called the "Temple".

The usual silence hang in the air comforts yet suffocates me, how come everyone gets to be so happy, so free, and I, the top duelist in the world cannot even step a foot outside the Temple? Why do I have to live in such isolation?

Maybe I'm just losing my mind, I need fresh air.

"Looks like someone's bored."

I lifted my head to face the direction of the new voice. "And if I am."

"I feel pity for you."

"Why so?" _Now I'm a little curious, no one like that ever comes anywhere near where I live._

"Because you are but a mere form of your previous self. Why do you obey that parasite that calls itself 'master'?"

"And who might you be?" _This is getting weird._

"A friend from ancient times."

"And why are you here?" _Ancient times? I'm not that old, am I now?_

"To show you what has been happening to your souls."

"My souls?" _Souls? I thought people only have one soul._

"Yes."

_Damn whoever this is and their riddle, how can someone be so calm. Hey wait I always act calm too._ "I don't see what's wrong with my soul...s."

"Of course not. There's why I'm here to help you."

_Just great. How many times have I heard that phrase before?_ "Let's just say I believed you there for a second, how can I trust you? I don't know your name or who you really are. Why do you hide in the shadows?"

"You are reasonably smart, but what does my name have to do with your souls. Also, I don't hide in the shadows, I work with them."

"Show yourself."

A chuckle was followed by the figure detaching from the shadows coming into the room.

Inhumanly silver and soft gold, waist-length hair trailed behind the almost smirking girl. Her skin deathly pale against the dark robes. She seems to glide not walk across the distance. "Happy now Hakuoh. The name's Kakura, the Guardian of souls. Until we meet again then."

She bows walking back to the shadows.

I am utterly speechless. _So what if all the myths and legends taught to me as a child all come smashing down upon me?_ Kakura, the Guardian of Souls, was like the best friend to a Sorcerer (the word for duelist back in the ancient times) that turned into a demon monster which killed all kinds of other sorcerers that abused the sacred magic (gift).

And why must this happen when I thought it couldn't get any worse?

So for once in the life that I remember I fall to the demands of rest from my body.

* * *

Kakura was standing in front of me when I opened my eyes again; I was in a corridor of sorts. "What is going on? Why are you here? Where am I?"

"This is your mind, Hakuoh. I'm going to lead you to your unconscious half broken soul."

_I'm lost. How did I get into my mind? How did she get into my mind? And what was she talking about?_

Questions flew at me in neck breaking speeds. I have no idea how I managed to follow Kakura before we stopped in front of a blood-stained glass door. "Well?"

"It is your choice whether you want to find out what's behind the door or not. But you can always turn back now. It is your choice. Please choose wisely. It is for your own good." Kakura bowed again, opening the door and walking through it.

_I didn't understand a word she said. 'Unconscious half broken soul',' your choice'._ I picked up whatever courage I have and walked in too.

Kakura was kneeing over a smaller version of me. He was sobbing, his shoulders shook wildly, and there was blood everywhere.

_O.k. now this is really weird._

Kakura looked up through sad eyes "This is you Hakuoh, this is part of you. Part of you is dying."


	2. Secret memory

**Secrets**

_O.k. so Hakuoh has a secret, so what?_

_Well you'll just have to read and see ne._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Duel Masters._

* * *

_This is you Hakuoh, this is part of you. Part of you is dying._

* * *

**Chapter 2 Secret memory**

_Her voice rang in my head. No that can't be true, it has to be an illusion, it's some kind of trick._

Kakura stood up to face me again "Believe what you will, but you know deep down that something wrong has happened to you while you have been trapped within this temple."

I merely bit my lips. _Of course I know something is wrong, but it was just a feeling..._

"If you don't want to admit it, then leave and forget it. Either way your deathday is drawing closer." She vaporised out of the room.

It was then that I noticed the smaller version of me has quietened down. I approached him slowly, it seems as though he has fallen asleep.

Soft whimpering followed by a scream broke the silence. Poor kid, he must have been in a nightmare. I forgot when I actually last had a nightmare. My approach got to a halt when the kid decided to turn over on to his back and looked at me. _I just had to gulp; he did look just like me, when I was still young, innocent and carefree._

"Why are you here?"

His soft voice came as a surprise. _O.k. calm down now Hakuoh, maybe it's a hologram. And a darn live-like one too. My mind is playing tricks at me._ "Why can't I be here? This is my mind after all."

He turns away, curling into himself. "True it is, but you didn't want me anymore so why are you bothering now?"

"I didn't know you even existed!" I jumped back biting my tongue; I didn't mean to snap at him like that, he is in bad shape as it is.

"I doubt it..." A sob. "Even though you used to be my best friend, but you cast me aside when you thought I was of no use anymore. Then Kintaro, Mikuni..." Another sob. "Who's next? You're so great and almighty, Hakuoh the friendless."

"I didn't do it on purpose; it was the rules of the temple. They lost a duel."

"No it wasn't, the original temple rules never included such barbaric things. It was that bastard Master that made them up." He turned back to glare at me. "And you listen and obey to him too. You're not Hakuoh anymore; you're a puppet, a slave. And here I thought you were different, you were strong unlike anyone else. I used to look up to you, for strength, for courage. But you toss those out the window too." His voice dropped to zero degrees Celsius, standing up now I can truly count all his ribs, but that didn't stop him from using his death glare, smirk and tone. "You've changed so, so much, I don't recognise you anymore. All I see is a coward. Heh, a coward that I've tried so hard to protect, why did I bother?"

"What do you mean?" _Who does he think he is?_

"The great, friendless Hakuoh doesn't know."

_Damn his mockery._

"Haven't you noticed that you've got blank memories floating everywhere? Wondering what you have been doing during the nights? Been forgetful?"

"Yes I have noticed. But I see no connection between that and you."

"That's where the bit of me protecting you comes in Hakuoh. I was trying to save your last piece of innocent from being robbed away. I no longer see why I gave up so much for you."

SMACK!

_Ouch! What was that for? O.k. that confirmed he's not a hologram. Holograms do not give you really stinging cheeks after they slap you, the worse that could happen are electric shocks._ And now I repeat "What was that for!" I used my all powerful glare at him.

"...I...I..."

To my shock and utter horrid surprise, he had just stood back a few steps shocked by his own actions and fell to his knees, head down.

"I'msosorryI'msosorryI'msosorry..." He curls into a ball acting completely freaked out.

"Answer me now!"How_ did I manage to make someone screaming mad at me into a scared little kid? What exactly did I do to cause that?_

"I'm sorry." He began sobbing.

"Tell me what's going on?" _Control your anger Hakuoh._

"I was only trying to help you Hakuoh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'm sorry." He was nearly in the state of complete breakdown; he stares at me through those pained eyes, like a lost animal. But there was something else very deep inside those watery blue eyes, something like a very small, dull flame, struggling in a losing battle.

"Tell me what you were protecting me from. Tell me everything."

"No, no." He shook his head, silently begging me to go, to leave him to die alone.

"I refuse to go anywhere until you tell me everything. Spare me no details; I want to know what's been happening to me."

"No, no please." His eyes, it was always his eyes that showed his every strength and weakness. He knows he wouldn't last very long, not this time. But still he tried as best as he could to get away from me.

"Then show me." I kneel down beside him holding him as gently as I could while locking our eyes together.

He looked away quickly, throwing himself into my embrace, hiding his face in my suit, grasping any comfort that he could. "I'm scared."

Simple, short and to the point he was. I held his shaking form in my arms, wondering what could be so bad.

* * *

A nightmare it was at the end of my journey, I was floating in mid-air as the scene of when I agreed to join the master played over again.

"I'm home. This is perfect."

"Are you ready to give up everything? Your family, your friends, freedom of choice?"

"... I have no friends."

_Tears welled up at the memory. How could I have been so blind? I hurted so many friends with that stupid decision. I just have this sinking feeling it was about to get even worse._

"Good ... Then let's skip the formalities and on to the action."

_Hmm ... I don't remember Master saying that before._

The image of me blinked, I could see slight differences in this image that looked more like the kid than me, the spikier hair.

"Follow me Hakuoh, stained glass doesn't help champions stay on the top, but obedience does. And your first lesson is starting really soon, sooner than you think." A little bit of black magic circled his hands; it was a mind-control spell. But it didn't seem to affect the image.

I followed them to the ... Master's bedchamber!

_No, that can't be true; he was trying to protect me from... frombeing raped! Why would he do such a thing? No wonder I didn't know what happened, he was trying to save me. Why sacrifice yourself for me? What was the point for doing it? How didI manage to have a friend like you stick by my side so faithfully?_

Then all of a sudden, I could see nothing, but complete darkness.Screams of pain and moans could still be heard, piercing into my ears.

"Mwahahahaha ... Now every part of you belongs to me, I own you."

"That's not true." His whisper was so soft I doubt the master could hear it at all.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find that I'm back ina mildly less blood-stained room. The smaller version of me was still hiding in the embrace, shaking.

"Hakuoh, he doesn't control all of you," he started. "You do know that, don't you?"

"But how?"

He looked up at me then smiled "The one he raped wasn't you, it was me... I thought if he noticed that your power, kaijudo magic, is almost depleted. You may be set free from this place, and then you can be truly happy again."

"Why did you do it?" _I've never been so guilty in my life. Here right in front of me is someone that cares about me more than his own life, and I've never even done anything nice back._

"Because you're my friend Hakuoh. Because you care." And there was the smile again, the small, dull flame dancing in his eyes, he is full of innocence, more than I could ever imagine. How, I'd probably never know.

"But I hurt you though." _How can he just forgive me so easily?_

"You didn't mean it." He leaned back into my shoulder closing his eyes to catch up on many hours of sleep he missed.

_I didn't? Oh I need time to think all this over. But I can't just leave him here, no of course not, maybe there's another place in this mind of mine that will be more comforting._

I lift him up in bridal style, making sure to not wake him up; I walk back out that blood-stained door into a maze. _Why is my mind a maze? How do I find my way around this? Calm down Hakuoh, this is your mind, you can't get lost in it, right?_

Candle, candle, no window, candle, candle, no window, door, candle, candle, stairs, candle, candle, door, candle, candle...

_Why on earth must my mind look like a maze? Why is everything so plain and empty and blue and candlish! There must be a way out of this. I do remember seeing a hall when I first came in here, now where is it?_

"Come on mind take me back to that hall!"

Pop! Blink. _Isn't it just so cliché that a door would appear right in front of you? Oh well, this better take me to where I want to go or else I'll...I'll...oh who cares._

A giggle. "Calm down Hakuoh, it's just a door, all you have to do is open it, walk through it, and then you'll be there."

"I know that. How long have you been awake?"

"Since you shouted at empty air in your head." He smirks while trying to act innocent.

"Fine." So I walked up to the door and did just as he stated, _and joy I'm back to square one again...I meant the hall._

"Wow it looks prettier than when I last came here, pretty stained glass."

"Right. Now you just stay right here until something else happens."

"Like what? When you go dancing naked?" He rolls his eyes.

"You need to get out more often; being stuck here must have meshed your brain."

"I don't have a meshed brain! I'm your soul creature!"

Blink. "What's your name again?"

"I never said my name Hakuoh, but you can call me...Kakuoh, the ka (soul monster) of Hakuoh."

"I don't know you."

"Of course you don't, you've only just met me since this chapter or was it the end of last chapter. Oh well, pigs can fly for all I care."

"Right, get some sleep, you'll need it."

"Hey where's the bed and blanket?" Pop! The cliché just happened again. A super king bed appeared along with a nice, comfy blanket. "Night, night Hakuoh." He climbs into the enormous bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

I couldn't help but smile "I believe it's still afternoon Kakuoh, but sweet dreams anyway Kaku-chan." I went out the door back to my own body again.

* * *

Kakuoh opened an eye right after Hakuoh left. "Did he just call me Kaku-chan? No definitely not, I need to get my hearing checked."

* * *

**not the usual baka:** I have got reviews!

**Hakuoh and Kakuoh:** Joy, now keep reviewing.


	3. Secret changes

**Secrets**

_O.k. so Hakuoh has a secret, so what?_

_Well you'll just have to read and see ne._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Duel Masters._

* * *

"Talking" 

'Blah blah' Kakuoh talking to Hakuoh

_Italics_ Hakuoh talking to Kakuoh/Hakuoh's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 3 Secret changes**

_Maybe Knight was right. Maybe I have changed. Maybe duelling is something more than just crushing your opponents and extinguishing all their hopes and dreams in one failed scoop...for just one flitting taste of glory._ "Tah, yeah and maybe birds will fly out of my cape."

A giggle came from the back of my head 'I'll love to see that. So, what about Knight?'

"We were talking Kakuoh, don't get any ideas."

'Any ideas? Like what?'

"Never mind. What are we going to do now?"

'Let's be evil and fire the employees of this temple.'

"You sure that's a good idea, no matter how fun it is."

'Come on Hakuoh, think about it. If we're going to get out of here, we might as well clear this temple out while we're at it.'

"Good point dear ka of mine, which game shall we play?" _I'm really starting to enjoy talking to myself. Bad, it's the first sign of insanity. Oh well, as Kakuoh likes to call it, pigs can fly for all I care._

I could hear my latest old friend laughing his head off at the back of my head, but then he starting choking from lack of air. 'How about the "what number am I thinking of?" game, Hakuoh?'

"Perfect. Which number should I be thinking of then?"

'Hmm...How about 19104?"

"Any particular reasons?"

'It looks like "idiot" if you twist it up enough.'

I stifle a laugh. "How smart of you."

'Thank you, thank you, thank you very much.' I could see a mental image of him bowing in that really posh style.

"Whatever...Oracles."

"Yes sir."

"We're going to play a little game. The winner gets the honour of cleaning my bathroom." I could hear Kakuoh laugh so hard that he fell off the super king bed and not even care about it.

"And the loser?"

"Gets fired. O.k. what number am I thinking of?"

'Oh, I don't know. Hakuoh's number?' Kakuoh was using his mocking tone again.

"Forty two?"

'Eep! Wrong answer.'

"Twenty three?"

'Oh, I'm sorry. You're nineteen thousand and eighty one whole numbers off the target!'

"Oh, I'm sorry. You both lose. Report to HR and turn in your robes. Thank you."

'Oh you are evil, you used the singsong voice. My turn!'

"Whatever, you better be good or I'll be disappointed very disappointed in you."

'I will not disappoint you Hakuoh.' He laughed.

"Fine get on with it already, I want to fire more people NOW!"

Kakuoh instantly sprinted out the door to take control of my body only this time he made sure I wasn't unconscious so I could enjoy the show too.

"Oracles." _How dare he mimic my voice!_

'Oh sorry I can't have them thinking this isn't Hakuoh they're talking to you know.'

"Yes sir."

"We're going to play a little game. The winner gets the honour of bringing me alcohol." _What on earth are you doing Kakuoh!_

'Enjoying myself.'

"And the loser?"

"Gets fired. O.k. what number am I thinking of?"

"Nineteen thousand, one hundred and five?"

"Eighteen thousand, one hundred and four?"

_Wow they were so close. _'True.'

"Oh I'm sorry. You both lose. Report to HR and turn in your robes. Thank you."

_What on earth is wrong with you Kakuoh!_

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

_The alcohol!_

'Oh .I heard it makes people drunk, I just wanted to try it.'

_You are an idiot you know that. Do you think you would be able to think straight, after you get drunk!_

'I didn't know people can think crookedly. Wow, I really have to try it then.'

_Do you even know what you're talking about?_

'Nope, not a clue. But Kakura said getting drunk is fun. What does "drunk" mean, Hakuoh?'

_According to the dictionary, Kakuoh is a stupid ka._

'I'm that famous! I knew I was famous, but wow, my name is in the dictionary.'

_Kakuoh, do you know what "sarcasm" means?_

'Yes, it means the use of bitter and ironic remarks intended to wound someone's feelings, so?'

_It means You Are An Idiot!_

'Blink.'

_One, two..._

'Oh...You were being sarcastic...You could have just said that you know! So, what does "drunk" mean?'

_It means delirious, intoxicated, confused etc, etc, by alcoholic drinks._

'Wow, have you ever been drunk, Hakuoh? It sounds fun.'

_Do you want to get me killed?_

'No, of course not. Why would you think that?'

_If you didn't know well, people have died from getting drunk!_

'Wow Kakura never told me that. We should get the Master drunk sometime. It sounds fun.'

_Kakuoh, are you sure you haven't taken anything that made you go on a "wow-high". Cause, it's starting to freak me out. And I want my body back._

'Sure you can. Sorry for freaking you out. But I don't know what a "wow-high" is.'

"The next time I see Kakura. I will kill her. How dare she mess with my ka's head like that!"

'She wasn't messing with my head. She only talks about all kinds of random things every time she comes to visit me.'

_Never mind._ "Oracles."

"Yes sir."

'No sir.'

"We're going to play a little game. The winner gets the honour of tidying my wardrobe."

"And the loser?"

"Gets fired. O.k. what number am I thinking of?"

"A hundred."

"Negative one."

'They are amazing.' _Too true._

"Oh, I'm sorry. You both lose. Report to HR and turn in your robes. Thank you."

Kakuoh coughed. 'Bastard parasite, six o'clock. Act evil Hakuoh.'

_Thanks._

Footsteps came into the room. "It's time Hakuoh, your opponent has been chosen. It is Shobu Kirifuda."

"Thought so." I turned to follow the Master to the duelling site of Shobu and Kokujo.

'Oh and Hakuoh.'

_Yes._

'Can I say the famous last words?'

_Sure you can._

'Thanks.'

* * *

The walk wasn't long, but the rumbling of Kakuoh about which words he should say and whether he looks evil enough was definitely entertaining. 

The scene of a battered Kokujo was upsetting, _I would've said a few heartfelt sympathies to him if it wasn't for the fact that I'm trying to be evil and that sympathies and I don't go well together._

"Congratulations on your first kaijudo duel." The Master stated.

_I wouldn't mind saying congratulations too._

'Of course not, but that's not the point.' _Oh._

"Hakuoh."

'Have you noticed that every time Shobu sees you, well almost every time, he says your name, and only your name?'

_Yes I have so?_

'There's the point. Now say something, you don't want crickets to start chirping now, do you?'

_Whatever. _"It is a big day for you Shobu, great things await you."

'Bravo Hakuoh, bravo!'

"So step away from the battered loser, come over here with the winners."

Kakuoh was mock crying. 'That was upsetting.'

"The winners?"

'Did anyone order a Shobu? One shocked Shobu, coming through.'

_Not funny Kaku._

* * *

Wherever Kakura is at the moment, she sneezed. 

"How dare anyone make me sneeze!"

* * *

_Back to the story..._

Shobu came out of his reverie and started making his way over to me.

'Let me out! I predict that my famous last word will come out within the next few sentences.'

_You sure. Fine._

"Winner you say." Shobu began his mini speech. "I don't see any winners here. Because winners have honour, they bring dignity to the game. You bring nothing but shame!"

'That stung.'

_But he is right._

'Come on Kirifuda finish your speech already!'

_Be patient, ka._

'Whatever.'

Kirifuda's fan club gasped.

"At least in the end, Kokujo took defeat like a man, and to me that's more important than staying on top."

_It is to me as well, if only this doesn't have to happen, if only's I will kill them one day._

'True. Too true. Now get on with it.'

Kokujo grr-ed in the background.

"Well actually he took defeat like a screaming maniac. But still."

'I missed seeing a screaming maniac!'

_Get over it, Kakuoh._

'No. Don't wanna.'

"You tell him, Shobu." Mimi called out.

'Tell me what?'

_Just keep listening._

"And now that I know the big secret to Kaijudo. I want no part of it. I will not hurt people just to satisfy your morbid sense of competition."

_Does he really think I want to do this?_

'To him, yes. To us, no.'

_Thanks for stating the obvious._

'You're welcome.'

"Impressive speech buddy." One of Shobu's friends called out.

'Indeed it was, now if only the bastard parasite was not in existence, I would've said bravo.'

_I had to sigh, everything is so complicated._

"I'm proud of you Shobu." Knight commented.

_Aren't we all?_

'Sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm. Have they finished yet?'

_Yes they have, now speak._

"First, let's not have the pot calling the kettle black, shall we?"

_Nice, but pot. Kettle. Black. Ourselves first._

"Second, you will duel me, maybe not now but soon, you have no choice, it is your destiny."

_How poetic._

'You stole my glory of saying the famous last line.'

_I'm so sorry._

"You're being sarcastic again.'

_Keep your hair on, won't you._

'My hair is on!'

_I meant "clam down", Kaku._

_

* * *

_

Wherever Kakura is at this moment, she sneezed.

"Again! O.k. Now. They. Are. Dead!"

* * *

**not the usual baka:** Thanks for the reviews.

**Kakura:** You made me sneeze!

**Hakuoh: **No, it was me.

**Kakuoh:** Too bad, reviewers don't want to hear you complain Kakura.

**Hakuoh:** While we're on the topic, please review.


	4. Secret illness

**Secrets**

_O.k. so Hakuoh has a secret, so what?_

_Well you'll just have to read and see ne._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Duel Masters._

"Talking"

'Blah blah' Kakuoh talking to Hakuoh

_Italics_ Hakuoh talking to Kakuoh/Hakuoh's thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 4 Secret Illness**

_Do you mind Kakuoh? I want my body back._

'Of course I don't mind.'

_As I took over the body again, awkward silence was broken by Shobu's concern to Kokujo._

"Kou."

"Is he going to be o.k.?" One of Shobu's female friends asked, kneeling by the battered duellist.

And as usual Knight gives his knowledgeable reply "It's difficult to say, that's the danger of a kaijudo duel."

_I feel sorry for Kou._

'As does everyone else apart from the bastard parasite.'

"Why should you care, Shobu? Didn't you want to beat him to get to me?" Keeping the mask of being evil firmly attached.

"Hakuoh." Shobu practically hissed back.

'I wonder whether he was a snake in his previous life.' _Kakuoh just had to comment about everything._

_I doubt it._ "Oh now, don't go all angry with me. I wasn't the one who knocked him into tomorrow."

Kakuoh shook his head as the scene played out before him through the stained glass 'Such a pity.'

"That wasn't what I was trying to do!" Shobu argued back.

"Of course it was. You wanted to beat me so badly, that the only way you could do that was to have a kaijudo duel."

'Hakuoh, maybe we should change career and be an actor.'

_No thanks, I love duelling._

"But I didn't want to hurt anybody!"

"What do you think a kaijudo is?"

'A fantasy game where Princes wearing suits and capes like Hakuoh gets saved by an Idiot who wears a lavender shirt.'

_Firstly, I'm not a Prince. Secondly, Shobu is not an Idiot,no wait he is an idiot, nevermind.And lastly, according to Shobu that shirt is purple, the colour of royalty. _"The battle is real, the creatures are real, the danger is real. Didn't Knight tell you that?"

'I don't know whether you are warning him or encouraging him. Did you have to mention Knight?'

_I'm trying to be evil._

"Knight?" Shobu was slightly shocked.

"Well, I was going to get to it eventually."

'That has to be the saddest comeback inhistory.'

_I am so going to regret what I say next._

'Sulk later Hakuoh.'

_Fine. _"Didn't your father ever... Oh that's right he's not around, is he?"

'I see what you mean now.'

"That's it! You want a kaijudo, you got one." Shobu snapped.

_Actually no I don't, I'm just acting because the bastard parasite is standing right there._

"Shobu, don't do it. Not here, think of the damage you'd inflicted on Kou."

_Why is Knight always so sensible?_

'Because he's a Knight'

_I thought knights were supposed to be brave not sensible. If King Arthur was sensible, he won't have gone chasing the Holy Grail only to come back empty handed, and he knew he wasn't going to find it anyway._

Kou groaned in the background.

'Poor guy.'

"Oh, you haven't seen the damage I can do."

"Please...you want damage." _I hate acting! _But still I reached for my own, limited supply of magic and caused thunder to leap straight into the skylight, shattering the glass and allowing rain to enter the room.

'Show off. Can you please not use so much energy? Do you want to faint right here because you were being such a foolish actor?'

_I know, I know. _"Well, I'm waiting."

Currently Shobu and his fellow peers were soaked and dripping wet. Drip. Drip.

"I thought so."

'Do you always have to think? It squeezes the air out of the soulroom. Causing me to choke!'

_What's a "soulroom"?_

'It's a...'

The master a.k.a bastard parasite just had to interrupt on our thoughts. "Now Hakuoh, we must be sporting, you know how a kaijudo tends to drain a player, not to mention the fact that I have to clean up this mess."

'What right do you have to say Hakuoh isn't sporting! Heh, heh, heh, just you wait; I'll turn you into a bloody pulp as soon as I get my hands on you! We're not that stupid you bastard parasite!'

_Kakuoh do you mind? You're giving me a headache. But then again, what are the chances of the Master actually getting on the flooring cleaning?_

'None. That no good son of a parasite. Even female dogs don't deserve to be the mother of that thing.'

_Be optimistic once in a while would you not, at least that would give us a chance to rest as well, I hope._

'As you have said three times in the last chapter and I said it once "Whatever"!'

"Yes I suppose you're right."

'Yeah, you suppose. But in reality, no you don't.'

"It is draining...especially on one as weak as him."

"That does it!" Shobu metaphorically snapped.

'I can't stand this acting evil business! I want to rip and tear and break and cause destruction sssoooooo badly!'

"What are you going to do? Drip on me."

Kakuoh choked.

Raindrops drip down from Shobu's ear. Drip. Drip.

"You're in no shape to walk, let alone duel."

'I can't believe it, Hakuoh has a heart.'

"Please get some rest."

'He actually knows how to use it.' Kakuoh dramatically fainted.

"You shouldn't be in such a hurry to lose."

'Darn. Here I thought you have a heart.'

_I do Kakuoh, but I was acting. I care about you too._

'You actually care.'

_Of course I do, you're my ka. It is my responsibility to look after you too._

'I think I've got something in my eye.'

"Oh yeah!" Shobu's metaphorical war cry broke my conversation off. "Cover me guys, I'm going slow mode. Ha.Ku.Oh...Whoa."

"Sho.Bu." One of Shobu's female friends called.

"This. Is. Cool." One of Shobu's male friends commented.

"I. Sound. Great. In. Slow. Mode." Kintaro said.

"Shobu. Watch. Out. For. That. Whoa." _Poor Knight, he got captured by those mindless guards of the Temple._

"Whoa..." Shobu falls to the floor, face down.

'That. Is. Fun. Ha.Ku.Oh. Me. Wanna. Try. It. Too.'

"Slow mode." I blew one of my bangs away from my face.

"Shobu." "Let's do that again." "Are you hurt Shobu?" Kintaro along with two of Shobu's friends rushed to his side, in concern.

'That was fun.'

_You said that already._

'And the bastard parasite is not in the room now. Hurray!'

_Finally._

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just need to...o.k. that won't work." Shobu was trying so hard to get up.

"You want help?" "Lift with the legs."

"No, I'll be fine. The ground is nice and cold and wet. In fact, it's quite soothing actually. Yeah I could get used to this."

'Hakuoh! Can we lie on the ground too? It sounds nice and relaxing. Can we? Can we? Can we?'

_I don't want to get my suit wet, or my hair._

'I thought it's already wet.'

_I don't care._

'You should've been born a girl; you fuss over you clothes and hair.'

_So do you Kakuoh, so do you. _"It figures."

"Hakuoh." Shobu used the cliché, low and dangerous tone. _Which he can't use properly._

"Look you're tired and needs rest." _Why is it so hard to get an idea stuck in modern day kids? How does Knight teach him anyway?_

'Don't ask.'

"I don't need rest, let's go."

I sighed, _kids nowadays_. "Shobu, don't be proud and stupid."

'You can actually do that! Wow.'

"Rest up; I want you to be at your best when I beat you."

'Can we go now? I'm bored, not that the Temple is great in any way.'

_Good point, let's go. I've got a headache, darn._

Walking back out of the duel room, Shobu just had to yell to make his point from the floor. "When you beat me! Hakuoh!"

The door closed but his shout still penetrated through it "Hakuoh!"

'Wow that was dramatic. What would happen if you walked right back in there now?'

_I'd rather not find out, sleeping sounds good at the moment._

'Mmm yes it does, very inviting. Just bliss, can you imagine the peace and quiet?'

_No, it seems too weird by my terms._

'Come on let's go. I'll tell you a bedtime story.'

_Sounds nice. _And off to find some rest I go.

* * *

A person coughed extraordinarily loud according to my sleepy mind woke me up. "What da heck?" _Can't a guy get some rest here?_

"Come on sleepy head this is important and I don't have all night to hang around here."

I opened an eye weary to see who it is that dared to interrupt my beauty sleep, err I meant my much needed rest. _Darn it's Kakura._

'Hakuoh wha r u doin? Sleepy, don't wake up yet.'

A stifled laugh had me want to kill Kakura again, but I'm too tired and lazy at the moment.

"Wake up already, I'm not going to disturb you guys much longer."

"What do you want then? Can't you come back later?"

"No, I'm borrowing someone's body and she needs rest as well."

"What!" I practically bounced straight up in the air, knocking Kakuoh who unfortunately was sleeping cuddling up to me into utter shock.

'Argh! Is it an earthquake?'

_No it's Kakura._

"I don't know you people nowadays. If 'cute' was in my vocabulary, I would've said you guys look 'cute' together no matter how disturbing it is." She shrugged.

"Kakura. Shut Up!" We yelled at her, while those annoying pink thingy that people call a blush begin to form on our faces.

"Aww, how adorable. But that's not why I'm here. Since both of you are relatively awake." _Note the Sarcasm._ "I'll tell you something that you are not going to like at all."

"Have you ever told me anything pleasant? No is the answer. The first time I met you, you said part of me is dying."

"I was telling you the truth, although you both seem physically fine, there are still parts that are beyond a night's rest to repair, and you know it."

_Damn, why does she always have to be right?_

'It's called being Kakura.'

_Oh how random is that._

"Are you going to listen or continue with your lovey-dovey conversation?"

"We were not having a lovey-dovey conversation!"

"Good then listen carefully, both of you. I know you will have to face against Shobu tomorrow in a kaijudo duel, as well as pretend you're the bad guy. It will drain both of you severely, so just keep the act to a minimum. If at any point you, either of you, feel like coughing up blood, run for your lives is basically my point." She shook her head.

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't just run out of the stadium in the middle of a duel and expect to come back to finish it."

"Of course not."

"Then what do I do?"

"Switch minds and rest up."

'Err...Kakura?'

"Yes I can hear you, what?"

'It is kind of hard to rest in the middle of a duel; there will be no peace in the soulroom.'

"Really?"

'Yes really.'

"Even when I'm inside the soulroom and Mimi is duelling, I can't feel a thing,unless I felt like it of course."

"What! You're using Mimi's body."

"Yeah, so?"

"Doesn't she care if you are using it in the middle of the night when she is trying to get some beauty sleep?"

"That's why I have to hurry. I've got to go back to Shobu's house before anyone wakes up and find out."

"Oh."

'Anyway back to the point, I know why you can't feel a thing in your soulroom when Mimi is duelling, you both have a separate soulroom!'

"Good point, maybe that's why. But anyway now you've got a warning, I'll be going."

"You're helpful."

"I know I am."

"How can you be sure that I'm going to cough up blood in the first place? You're not a seer."

"No I'm not. But it is kind of obvious."

'Why? We're not hurt that badly, were we?'

"Yes you were, both of you. If you don't know, it is like a tradition for your family that if you were, well taken by force, your magic is basically cut in half and will drop constantly until you have nothing left. And in the final stages of such an event, you will cough up blood and continue to do so until err...you die."

'That is sad.'

"I'm not that out of magic am I?"

"Yes you are. I checked carefully your magic level every time I come, and the stunt you pulled today caused you more energy and magic than a beginner starting to do it."

"I should've known." I sighed.

'Sighing isn't going to save you Hakuoh. Let's just get that duel tomorrow over with and run like a madman to hide out and recover.'

"Nice idea Kakuoh, I'm sure if you ask nicely you'll get a place to stay." Kakura said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well you're the genius round here, where could we go that the Master doesn't know about?"

"I'll find something, don't worry. Now goodbye to you both, see you tomorrow at the stadium."

"Bye."

_Kakuoh, can you please tell me what a soulroom is now?_

'Sure, it's the place otherwise known as your mind. It is where you first met me.'

_Oh that creepy place with all those candles._

'Yes, yes, it's a place where all your memories are kept, where the things most important to you can be found. Happy now? Good, then sleep.'

I laughed at his attempt, laying back down on my bed in the Temple, not in the soulroom, with Kakuoh snuggling up against me, and then drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

When I woke up again it was just five o'clock in the morning, but I couldn't go back to sleep even with a nice, warm ka sleeping beside me, or rather cuddling or snuggling up against me. 

I got off the bad without disturb Kakuoh and suddenly had the urge to puke, although I haven't had anything in my stomach since two days ago.

_Shoot._ I cursed badly. But instead of puking when I got to the toilet, I started to cough up blood by the mouthfuls. It's taste lingered round in my mouth causing me to cough more up. _Now I know what Kakura meant, it's hard to stop from coughing after it started; it is seriously draining me of the energy I have recovered since last night._

A pair of arms wrapped around me eased me slowly away while stopping some of the blood from getting up my throat. It was Kakuoh, figures. He lead me back to the bed and sat me down with his arms still gently around me, it was comforting I guess.

'You'll be alright Hakuoh, I'll stay with you no matter how ill you get. I'll be there for you.'

I smiled; it was nice to have someone here with me. _Thank you ka._ I leaned back into his embrace trying to catch whatever last bit of rest I could get.

* * *

'Hakuoh' Kakuoh whined. 'Do we have to wear this cape? It's heavy.' 

_I wish we didn't but let's go at least I look good in it, can't have my adoring fans waiting now can we?_

'Whatever. But I don't want to play around in this duel, it will prolong it.'

_We can always pretend can't we?_

'Yes Mother.'

I laughed, standing ready to enter the stadium.

The commentators announced after what seems like years "The one and only Hakuoh!"

'Yeah go Hakuoh.'

_I can't breathe. _I brought my arms up to my chest, trying hard not to put them round my neck to stop the feeling of blood coming.

'Keep acting Hakuoh, I know you can do it.'

"Whoa please."

_Shobu must've been shocked._

'Utterly. Whenever you're ready Hakuoh.'

I opened my eyes. "Ikuzo!" _I feel sick._

"Koi!"

_And now off to hell I go._

_

* * *

_

**not the usual baka: **Another chapter down and more to come, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. And no, this is not going to be a Hakuoh/Kakuoh fic. They were just enjoying some private time together in peace; Kakuoh was just being a caring sidekick.

Caseadra dragonheart: Yep, the name Kakuoh, as well as Kakura, uses "ka" because in their own ways linked to "soul", according to the meaning of that word in Egyptian mythology.


End file.
